


Because he is perfect

by itstheaqueen



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheaqueen/pseuds/itstheaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kurtbastian Dalton AU] They are sitting there, in the library. Kurt is talking to his friends Mercedes and Rachel, and Sebastian is sitting at the furthest desk of the room, all alone.<br/>Sebastian can’t resist and has to lift his gaze to look at Kurt.<br/>His eyes are scanning every single detail of Kurt’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because he is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey everyone, I hope you like this little drabble I wrote Idon'tevenrememberwhen. I hope you'll like it and I know it's just a few words, but we don't need 10000 words to express their love, right?  
> Enjoy!  
> -strifylover

They are sitting there, in the library. Kurt is talking to his friends Mercedes and Rachel, and Sebastian is sitting at the furthest desk of the room, all alone.

Sebastian can’t resist and has to lift his gaze to look at Kurt.

His eyes are scanning every single detail of Kurt’s body.

His  _ **skin**_  is pale and seems so damn pure. Kurt is like a doll of porcelain: perfect, touchable, amazing to smell.

His  _ **eyes**_  are blue as the sky and as the sea at same time. They’re deep, but also clear; Sebastian calls them diamonds, that’s what they are.

His  _ **lips**_  are kissable and only God knows how many times Sebastian dreamed to kiss them. He loves the way Kurt bites his lower lip when he gets nervous.

One more thing Sebastian loves is Kurt’s  _ **voice**_ : delicate, but so strong and full of passion; thousands of times Sebastian dreamed about Kurt, in a room, singing a love song to him –  _Sebastian Smythe_ – with his voice full of charm, full of things to say, full of stories to tell.

That’s it, Kurt Hummel is just the most perfect human being of Earth and Sebastian knows it. 


End file.
